


Lemon Slices, Hospital Signs, and Minor Relationship Insecurities

by Diary



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Driving, Established Austin/Justin Suarez, Established Hilda Suarez/Bobby Talerico, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Love, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost under different title. Bobby starts teaching Austin how to drive, and several honest conversations are had by various characters. Complete.





	Lemon Slices, Hospital Signs, and Minor Relationship Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ugly Betty.

There are times when Officer Samuel Fitzgerald can’t help but compare how he was as a kid to how his son is. When he was thirteen, he got a part-time job and started saving up for a car, and when he was fourteen, he went to summer school in order to take driver’s ed rather waiting until he turned fifteen during the school year.

“I’m just saying, we live in New York. Besides cops, cab, bus, and subway drivers and ferry and tram operators are the only people who need to know how to drive.”

Waiting for the red light to change, Samuel sighs. “You refuse to take cabs after that detective show you watched, and you might want to leave New York one day.”

“I don’t refuse,” Austin insists. “I just strongly object. And I’m pretty sure other places have buses, at least.”

“Look, kiddo, if it doesn’t work out, that’s fine. But I think that learning how to drive could be something valuable in the future.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but you could enrol me in driver’s ed.”

“That costs money, and since you’ve made it clear you aren’t sure about this, I’m not willing to spend it. And I don’t have the patience to try to teach you.”

“I don’t think Mr Talercio likes me.”

The light changes, and going, Samuel considers his next words carefully. “What makes you think that?”

“I think he feels like I’m intruding. He’s supposed to be spending time with his new wife and stepson, and then, there’s me. I caused problems before he even married Aunt Hilda.”

“No, you didn’t,” he firmly declares. “Austin, I’m not saying this is Justin or Mrs Talercio’s fault, but you aren’t responsible for the fact that Justin wasn’t out when you started dating him. That’s what caused problems.”

Taking a turn, he adds, “Besides, I think you’re projecting, buddy. Part of bonding with family means getting close to the people they’re close to. Friends, boyfriends, teachers, all that. I think he likes you just fine.”

“Do you like Justin?”

“So far, yes. You haven’t brought him along much, but from what I can tell, he’s a good kid, and you always come home with a smile when you’ve been with him.”

Austin hesitates for a long moment. “Do you think Mom would like him?”

“I promise, she’ll be here for Christmas.”

“Yeah, but do you think she will?”

“I’d be surprised if she didn’t. All she wants for you is for you to be happy.”

“And yet, she still refuses to let me go to Cleveland with her when she visits her parents. I’ve never even met my grandparents.”

Samuel met them once, and it was enough to stop him from asking Darcy anything about her parents and childhood and immediately accept it when she told him she never wanted her parents to meet their son. They were- odd, and he still wavers on whether he suspects them of abuse, but it was clear their daughter’s emotional well-being is something they didn’t concern themselves over. “It’s a dangerous place.”

“Because New York is so safe,” Austin replies.

…

Aunt Hilda kisses Austin. “Hey, baby. Listen, honey, Justin’s grandpa sent over some flan.”

Quickly hugging his dad, he says, “Bye, Dad, love you.”

Rushing off, he vaguely hears, “I love you, too.”

Part of him is sure his dad and the others are having a private conversation, but he’s willing to let this go in exchange for food, especially Ignacio’s.

Once he’s finished several pieces, Aunt Hilda and Mr Talercio appear, and Mr Talercio claps his shoulder. “Hey, Austin. Justin will be down in a few minutes. Ready to start driving?”

Hoping he doesn’t come across as rude, he answers, “Honestly, I don’t really see the point.”

“Yeah, your dad told me. Don’t worry. I think you’ll really like it once you’ve learned enough and see how much freedom it gives you.”

“Oh, where is that boy,” Aunt Hilda mutters. “Justin! It’s a driving lesson, not a date in Central Park! Don’t keep Bobby and your boyfriend waiting!”

As always, Austin automatically winces when her voice rises.

Giving him a sympathetic look, Mr Talercio laughs.

“Mom, I told you how important it is to- Oh, hi, Austin.”

Going over and wondering if it’s okay to kiss him, Austin greets, “Hey.”

Justin glares at Aunt Hilda. “Well, my hair isn’t styled right, but if you’re ready, I am.”

Personally, Austin thinks Justin’s hair looks fine, but he knows saying so will probably earn him an exasperated look. “Yeah, now’s good.”

…

Mr Talercio sits in the backseat, and he sits up front with Justin.

“Now, pay attention as Justin backs out. Justin, do you need to adjust the mirror?”

“No, it’s good.”

“Alright, go ahead.”

Austin can feel how slowly and tentatively the car rolls backwards, and it makes him uneasy.

“Now, Justin tell Austin what the law says about turn signals.”

Justin does, and still feeling uneasy with how tense things are, Austin tries to listen.

Thankfully, once they get on the freeway, it starts to feel like a normal car ride.

“Now, we’re going to get off at the next exit. First, though, look up. You see that big, blue H sign?”

“Yeah,” Austin answers.

“That’s a hospital sign. If you ever need to get to one, you look for and follow them. It doesn’t matter if they go through a toll road or not. Follow them straight or whichever way they direct you.”

“What made the city do that?”

Justin makes a stifled sound, and Austin glares. However, Mr Talercio squeezes his shoulder. “Good question, buddy. Actually, that started in…”

…

When they get to a deserted parking lot, Mr Talercio says, “Okay, now, you two switch.”

Austin’s stomach lurches, and he hates the scared feeling going through him.

After they switch, though, Justin touches his hand, and he already feels better. Looking over, he says, “Thanks.”

“Seatbelts on,” Mr Talercio orders. “I know we’re just in a parking lot, but it’s an important habit to get into. Now, Austin, I want you to check the mirrors and see if you can see the tree behind us without stretching.”

Once the mirrors are adjusted properly, Austin starts the car. It takes a few minutes for him to convince himself he can do this without hurting himself, Justin, and Mr Talercio, but once he does, he finds driving is exciting. He’s not sure he’d want to do it every day, but he can see how being able to do so would be useful.

“You’re a natural, kid,” Mr Talercio says. “Take that exit on the right. We’re going to work on parking next.”

…

They stop for lunch, and Justin says, “It took me a month to learn how to park.”

Austin sudden feels a prick of fear in his neck.

Justin doesn’t sound mad, but he does sound like he did when they were frenemies. When he wasn’t insisting Austin was a terrible actor, he seemed to think Austin was better and that he shouldn’t even both trying to compete against him.

This just isn’t true, and he wishes he knew how to get Justin to see. He and Justin have different styles, but Justin is majorly talented. The first time he saw Justin put everything into a scene, he was amazed and worried he’d never get to Justin’s level before the semester ended.

“Some people are just fast learners,” Mr Talercio says. “Need some more salad dressing, buddy?”

“I’ll get it,” he volunteers.

Heading over to the salad, he bumps into another boy. “Sorry.”

Smiling, the other boy says, “No problem. I’m Spencer Jackson.”

He offers his hand. “Austin Fitzgerald.” Then, he notices the pin on Spencer’s shirt. “Army brat. Mom, Dad, or both?”

“Dad’s military, Mom’s a detective. You?”

“Manhattan 17th." Getting the salad dressing, he sees some lemon slices and gets them, too. Justin always wants to take them home, but they usually forget to get them before leaving. “My dad’s a patrol officer.”

“Cool. So, what are you doing so far out of town?’

“My boyfriend’s stepdad is giving us driving lessons.”

A look of disappointment crosses Spencer’s face. “Oh. Well, good luck.”

“Thanks,” he says. “Nice meeting you.”

Going back over the table, he sets the lemon slices down. “Here. Maybe we won’t forget them this time.”

Smiling, Justin squeezes his hand. “Thank you.”

…

When they get back to the Suarez house, Austin waits until the adults are out of earshot before asking, “Did I do something wrong?”

He doesn’t understand why Justin has been so quiet. He didn’t sing along when his favourite Lady Gaga song came on, he didn’t insult Austin when Austin accidentally ran a stop sign, and whenever he tried to ask what was wrong, both Justin and Mr Talercio seemed to actively work to change the subject.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Because you’ve been really distant,” he answers. “Either I did something wrong, or-”

“Wrackspurts don’t exit.”

“You’ve yet to disprove it.”

“JK Rowling has said-”

“I know what she’s said.” Sitting down on the couch, he pulls Justin down with him. “I think she believes it, but I also think that she might unknowingly have knowledge of real things.”

“You’re insane.”

He grins. “And you’re the one dating an insane boy. What does that make you?”

Based on Justin’s expression and sigh, this was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly, Justin blurts out, “Do you think maybe we’re too serious?”

“Too- What?”

He’s has to believe he’s just misheard or misunderstood something. If Justin’s about to break up with him, he’s- well, he’ll want to take the amulet stickers Justin keeps on his bedroom mirror, but he knows he probably won’t be able to bring himself to. Even if Justin doesn’t believe, he does, and he’s not going to be responsible for demons stealing his ex-boyfriend’s soul.

Justin could have had the decency to break up with him in public or, better yet, at his own house so that he doesn’t end up stuck at his ex-boyfriend’s house until his dad can pick him up.

Austin’s never even had an ex-boyfriend, and he doesn’t know what could he have done that’s so wrong that he couldn’t even make this work for more than two months.

“You were flirting with that guy at the restaurant.”

“Flirting? What guy?”

Then, he remembers the military brat he bumped into. “Justin, I talked to him for a minute while I got the salad dressing and lemon slices. You know how you’re always going on about me not noticing clothes and accessories? Well, he had a pin on his shirt. It’s an identifier for what military base a parent or guardian is stationed at. That’s all we talked about. I don’t even remember his name or which parent is military.”

“Why are you dating me?”

Trying to stem the rising confusion and panic, he responds, “We kissed, you left a rambling voicemail, I came over, and we realised we both liked each other? You do- I still like you, but I guess if you don’t-”

“Of course, I do.” Justin links their fingers together.

It makes the pain in his stomach settle, helps him feel less overheated, and lets him breathe more easily, but it also makes his confusion worse.

“It’s just- You’re good at everything. You fit in everywhere. I can’t believe you didn’t notice, but that guy was really interested in you.”

Sighing, Austin leans back. “I’m not good at everything. There are places I don’t fit in, and we talked about parents for a minute. How’s that flirting?”

“It’s just- if you like someone else-

“A minute! We talked about parents.” Reminding himself to keep his voice down, he continues, “I don’t like anyone else. I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you.”

“It doesn’t seem like it sometimes,” Justin says almost too quietly to hear. “You make friends with everyone. I challenged you, and we spent so much time competing over Lily.”

“Actually, you were competing. I was trying not to let my crush on you get in the way. Which, it did, anyways.”

Before Justin can reply, Austin kisses him on the cheek. “Look, when I was ten, my dad started taking me to the funerals of fallen officers. I don’t even remember which funeral it was, but at one of them, there was an old woman. She was- I don’t remember that, either. But after the service, I went over to talk to her, and she picked me up and put me in her lap. She gave me some candy from her purse, and she told me that fear was my greatest enemy.”

Looking over, he sees Justin is still listening, and he takes a deep breath. “She said I couldn’t be afraid. ‘Everyone dies,’ she said. ‘Tomorrow, it could be you, it could be your father, or it could be someone else you love.’”

“Well, that’s a depressing, potentially traumatising thing to tell a ten-year-old.”

“I guess. But it wasn’t for me. Before then, I always knew there was so much I could do, but I was quieter back then, shyer. I didn’t play much with other kids or leave the house often. ‘Know your limits,’ she told me. ‘Don’t do anything you know to be wrong. And don’t be afraid.’ It’s weird, but I still remember all those words so clearly.”

He shrugs. “So, after that, I stopped being afraid of whatever I was afraid of. I know you think I’m cocky sometimes, but I just know what I can do and I don’t- I do it without second-guessing myself.”

“I used to be like that.”

“You still are sometimes,” he says.

If he’s honest, he wishes Justin were more often. He knows people have hurt Justin in the past. They’ve made him doubt himself and feel unsafe. But Justin is amazing, a fact he knew the first time he heard Justin speak. If he could, he’d find a way to remind Justin every day until Justin just knew without needing anyone to show him.

“Can we go up to your room?. I want to show you something on your laptop.”

“Okay.” Standing up, Justin calls, “Mom, we’re going to my room. I know- the door will stay open!”

…

He logs onto his dad’s account. “Don’t get upset, okay?”

When Justin gasps at the pictures of his bruised face, he realises he should have explained the context of the pictures before showing them. Grabbing Justin’s hand, he assures him, “No one hurt me.”

“Explain.”

“That’s from when I went to visit my cousin in Ohio. He has a friend who helped me practise baseball. I did okay with catching and batting, but whenever I tried pitching, yeah.” He gestures to the pictures. “That happened.”

Justin minimises the pictures. “So, you’re bad at pitching.”

“I’m also bad at dealing with crushes.”

Justin sits down on the bed. “You thought I liked Lily.”

“Yeah, but it was more than that. I was scared. I could have just been your friend, but I was hurt and annoyed and confused. I made you think I liked her, too, and I kept trying to beat you even though all I really wanted was to hang out with you.”

“It’s not all your fault. I liked you since the first time I saw your smile, but I wasn’t ready to deal with any of it.”

“Yeah, well, no matter who has the bigger blame, I wish I hadn’t wasted so much time,” Austin says. “Justin, I promise you, I haven’t been thinking about that guy. I wasn’t even really thinking about him when he was there talking to me.”

Justin smiles, they kiss, and then, when they break apart, Austin blurts out, “I don’t think your stepdad likes me very much.”

…

Still keeping an untwistable grip on Austin’s wrist, Justin demands, “Bobby, tell Austin that you like him.”

Austin so isn’t going Black Friday shopping with the Suarez family. After this, he can’t be guilted. He’ll stay at home and sleep at three in the morning like any sensible, non-fae descended person ought to be doing.

Mr Talercio blinks. “What? Of course, I like Austin.”

“He thinks you don’t.”

Austin would like to be transported back home now, but he’s a human with human parents and likely no supernatural relatives in his family.

Mr Talercio sighs. “Alright, Justin, go. Give me and your boyfriend some privacy.”

Before Austin can react, his boyfriend is already gone, and unable to help it, he insists, “He has preternatural blood.”

Chuckling, Mr Talercio says, “Sit down, Austin. We need to clear the air, no matter how uncomfortable it might be.”

He complies.

“What makes you think I don’t like you?”

“I don’t think this is something we need-”

“Hey. We both care about Justin. For his sake, we’re doing this.”

“I just feel like you think I’m an intruder. I know I ruined your plans to spend time with Justin before the wedding, and now, I’m still taking up a lot of his time.”

“I’m glad he’s found a boyfriend,” Mr Talercio says. “You’re a good kid, and you make him happy. Before the wedding, I was worried Justin didn’t like _me_. If I’d known sooner, I’d have been fine with him spending all his time with you.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t.”

“It isn’t either of your faults. Or anyone else’s. Justin’s had a rough time in the past. A mama’s love can only go so far. He was scared. But he’s a tough boy.”

He pats Austin on the shoulder. “I don’t have any objections to you or the relationship. I just try to give you two as much privacy as I can when you’re here. I know there aren’t many other places where it’s safe and comfortable just to be together.”

“Thank you,” Austin says.

“No problem. We good?”

He smiles. “Yeah. We’re good.”

“Good. Now, go be with Justin.”

…

“How was it, kiddo?”

“Good. I think I might like driving, after all.”

Samuel nods. “Clear your schedule for next Saturday. You’ve been enlisted in helping me find a car.”

“Dad,” Austin sighs, “just because I’m taking driving lessons doesn’t mean that I’m going to be helpful in you finding a car to trade.”

“I’ll pay you ten dollars.”

“Fine. But even though this goes against my own self-interests, I still feel the need to remind you that most child psychologists agree that using-”

“Yeah, I know, kid. I’ve gotten this speech from you, Lily, and several other parents. Bribery usually works with us, and so, I’m sticking to it.”

“You didn’t bribe me to take the lessons.”

“It was a day spent with your boyfriend. If that’s not bribery enough, you need a new boyfriend.”

“No,” Austin says with a huge, dopey grin. “I’m happy with Justin.”

Then, he points up at a hospital sign. “Hey, guess what Mr Talercio taught me today?”


End file.
